


Two Lovers On The Moon

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Ep32]After Gentarou's death, someone need to cope with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lovers On The Moon

Kengo and Gentarou were making out against the wall of the Rabbit Hutch, where the lights were out and nobody was around, and thanks goodness! It should be a bit embarassing, especially for Kengo, doing something like that in front of the others, after a day like the one just passed by...

Utahoshi needed a few resting hours and so Gentarou, and they decided to spend them together, but not exactly sleeping...

The whole Bu was worried to leave the two alone there: after all, Gentarou was dead only a few hours before and, bloody hell, it was the worst time of their life the moment Kengo declared Kisaragi dead... Shun insisted to take him to a doctor but the raven boy firmly refused, lying down on the bench instead and closing his eyes.

"You need to see a doctor." Miu tried to stand him up by force but she was hopeless.

"I'm fine, Miu. Everyone, all of you needs to calm down. Go home for tonight and tomorrow I swear I'll go." Gentarou's smile was tired but sincerely happy.

"I'll stay here with him." Kengo said while Yuki arranged some futons for them: "If anything happens, I'll call you."

"See? We'll be fine. And, Ryuusei..." Sakuta turned his face back, meeting Kisaragi's eyes: "Say -hi- to Jirou for me."

So everybody leave them alone...

The moment their clubmates left, a strange silence fell between the two guys, making them uncomfortable, in a certain way: Kengo didn't want to think about what was happened before and Gentarou... He felt embarassed to face Kengo, knowing he was the one who made Utahoshi crying as he saw when his eyes were finally re-opened.

Then, Utahoshi suddenly stood up and approached to Gentarou, hugging him tightly and burying his face into the black-haired's neck.

At first, Kisaragi was stunned: the other was not the type for fluffines or cuddles, they hardly held hands, though somebody could object that they were more similars to lovers than simple friends!

But the next moment, Gentarou's arms were around his mate's waist, smiling.

"You're such a jerk..." Utahoshi muttered: "You'll pay for this..."

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't intend to make you worry, I didn't intend to die too..." Gen said cautiously.

"But it happened. And it was Sakuta's fault."

"Ryuusei showed me his true heart right then, for the first time. I was looking forward to see the real Ryuusei and now, we're fully buddies!"

That childish enthusiasm was typical...

Then, Gentarou lifted him up and made their lips encounter each other: they were almost the same height but the raven guy was definitely stronger than Kengo, who found himself to put his own arms around his neck, pressing his own lips on Kisaragi's.

God, it was a wonderful feeling...

Gentarou carried Kengo backwards without breaking the contact until something hit his back as the lights turned off, while the LED on the console said it was almost 10 o'clock in the evening.

Surely it was the wall, and the main system, as Kengo said him a long time before, went standby automatically after a certain time.

After the kiss suddenly ended, Kengo felt his lover's cold hand travelling under his shirt and caressing his back and stomach: he couldn't help but moaning for pleasure while that hand continued his journey to south.

"Y-you sure...?" Utahoshi asked, the voice croaked.

"Yeah, I have something to pay for, right?"

Kisaragi rested Kengo's body on the futon, smiling mischievously as the other male's uniform was taken off and threw away: Utahoshi just shivered when his lover kissed him on the whole body, leaving a few wet traces where his mouth passed by.

"W-Wait..." Kengo's voice was weak but Gentarou heard it and stopped the next moment: "What's up?" he asked.

He felt awkward to say something like that, in that moment, but...

"T-Tomorrow, we'll have classes... If we'll miss them..."

"I'm sure Oosugi-sensei or Yuuki will cover us. I'm still recovering, you know."

The Moon shone brightly in the sky, as it would to make fun of the tired youngster who left the school's campus, willing to rest and sleep.

JK came back home, that night, with his goofy smile plastered on the face, thinking about how cool was tearing apart Yamada's script.

Shun laid on his bed with his clothes on and the whole body aching but happy to be still alive and together with his mates.

Ryuusei slept on Jirou's hospital bed, crying silently.

Miu took Yuuki and Tomoko to her house and the girls tried to forget the whole day laughing all night.

But that night was only of the two lovers on the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I'm not an English-mother-tongue fanwriter so, if it's a bit confused and full of mistakes, forgive me because this is the very first time I write a yaoi/almost lemon in English ._. Well, we have some major spoiler from Fourze ep 32 so, don't read if you don't like, it's a bit smut too.
> 
> Charlie


End file.
